


Lock the Heart in a Cold Metal Cage and the Love won't be able to Leave as well

by Cirquie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka's mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirquie/pseuds/Cirquie
Summary: Just a little conversation between Sidious and Vader after the explosion of the sith temple (Twilight of the Apprentice).
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Sidious & Darth Vader
Kudos: 23





	Lock the Heart in a Cold Metal Cage and the Love won't be able to Leave as well

He just returned from the temple, he didn't even have time to repair his suit yet, and his master was calling him already. Excellent.

He kneeled in front of the projection of Darth Sidious. "Master."

"Your suit is damaged," the sith noted. "What happened?"

"The temple blew up after the holocron was removed."

"The boy has it?"

"Yes, master."

"Good."

Of course. Sidious was preparing Vader to become his apprentice long before Dooku was dead. Why should it be any different with him now?

"And what of the fromer jedi? Has she told you anything, lord Vader?"

"No. She clamied there are no other jedi left."

Sidious's tone was bitter when he spoke again. "You should have persuaded her to talk."

"She wouldn't say where the other jedi are even if she knew it, master." No, she wouldn't. She was stronger and braver than anyone else. Nothing could make her betray them.

"Have you put an end to her then?"

"Not with my own hand," he admitted. _Not that I have any hands of my own left._ "But she couldn't have survived the explosion."

"Very well. If you are convinced Skywalker's apprentice has perished."

 _Mine, not Skywalker's. **Mine**_ _apprentice._ In that moment he decided. "I am, master." He fought hard not to grit teeth when he was responding.

"Then we have to find another way to the rest of the jedi." The sith master sounded quite displeased.

Truly a shame Vader didn't care about Sidious's mood. "Yes, master."

Darth Sidious disappeared and left him alone with his thoughts. It was true she couldn't have survived the giant blast of the colapsing sith temple. But it was also true she didn't have to becaue she wasn't there. She vanished, leaving the chance that she survived.

He looked down. He could _feel_ her. She was gone for a moment and then she was back and alive.

He took a moment to reminate what he just did. He lied to his master about a former jedi being dead. And yet... after fifteen years of being Sidious's apprentice, this had to be the first thing he didn't regret at all.


End file.
